Brother
by Metheor
Summary: He wasn't just her favourite brother. He was someone far more important than that. Poland/Belarus, written for the kink meme.


The hell with it, I'm de-anoning. Written for hetalia kink meme, request was something with Poland and Belarus.

**Warnings:** I think nothing really...

**Hetalia is not mine**

This starts in 2005, next dates are in text.

* * *

**Brother**

Poland could tell that he was very, very late and in a big trouble when he saw her face. Belarus looked thoroughly intimidating with furious aura almost visible around her. Now, Poland was a country that feared literally no one – every country almost wetted themselves when they saw Russia's smile, except for him.

And his dear sister, Belarus.

Yes, Natalia Alfroskaya was not scared by Ivan. In fact, she loved him so deeply that she wanted to marry him. Not caring in the slightest, that he was her brother. What a strange women she was.

Well, Poland feared no one, but even he knew that he had to be cautious when his sister was like that.

'You're late.' She stated, her tone accusing and angry.

'I'm totally sorry. I, like, had to take care of few matters.' Meaning, persuading Liet that going with him to meet her was a bad idea and that broken fingers were not an invitation for another "date".

She didn't say anything, just shot him annoyed look. To prevent her from pulling out her pocket knife and causing a scene in the street with innocent passerbys, Feliks took her hand and started guiding her. Belarus seemed taken aback at this sudden contact but she didn't break it. She let him steer her through the crowd on the street. Every now and then she heard her own language spoken between people. It was strange as she very rarely used it herself lately. Looking at road signs she saw, that they were written in two languages – Polish and Belarusian. So unusual to see those two next to each other.

Feliks observed her reaction with a smug smile that instantly made her want to punch him. She did it, just changed the direction from face to his arm. Poland winced.

'Ow! Why did you do that?'

She didn't answer, just gave him another one of her scary looks. Feliks snorted and gripped her hand harder. Against herself, she blushed. Not because it was him but that strong grip reminded her of someone...

'We're totally here.' Exclaimed Poland suddenly, stopping in front of some big building.

Belarus looked at it sceptically. It was just a simple hotel, one like thousands in this country. The only difference was that it's name was written in Belarusian. And the prices. As far, it was the most expensive one they had stayed in.

They had received keys to their room in reception and quickly made their way upstairs.

The room was nothing special – one double bed, small wardrobe, little table with two chairs and the door that probably led to the bathroom. It took Feliks half of the minute to notice these thing. He had no more time, because, the second the door closed and the key was turned in them, Belarus tackled him. He landed on the floor with the painful "Ooof!"

'You want to, like kill me or something? Jesus, Natalka*, you're behaving totally strange today. What had happened?' She paused for a moment when she heard the question but it was only a short moment of hesitation, before she started kissing his neck. Poland tried to say something more but it was quite hard with her mouth on his skin and her hands slowly taking care of his clothes. He decided to return the favour and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it slowly down her arms. Belarus stopped kissing him and quickly took off all of his clothes. Feliks tried to say something but she didn't let him, attaching her mouth to his. He let out incoherent mumbling and then stopped trying to argue with her. Natalia's clothes quickly joined his on the floor and they took their actions on the bed. It was more comfortable than the floor.

During the act neither of them let out many sounds. Only sighs and gasps were heard, with few little moans in the end. Belarus never said the name of the man she was thinking about during sex with Poland. He was just a substitute and she had no intention in embarrassing herself – at least that was Feliks' suspicions.

After everything they lied in the bed beside each other, staring on the ceiling and keeping the distance from one another. It was Poland who broke the silence, he always did.

'Like, what are you thinking about?' He often asked her that and the only answer he ever got was icy silence. It just made him smirk and turn to face her.

'I saw your face earlier. This town totally surprised you, didn't it?' She silently agreed, though she didn't say it aloud. He knew anyway. 'There are a lot of your people here. It's all for them, because they, like, wanted it.'

Belarus heard the accusation in his voice. She knew what he meant. Not so long ago his diplomats were thrown out of her country. And her boss didn't approve of Polish Organisation in Belarus. She couldn't say that she minded them or something. After all Poland was quite tolerant of her people that lived in his country and gave them many rights. He even let them learn Belarusian in some of his schools, when in her country Russian became the official language taught in schools.

She loved Ivan more than anything in the world but sometimes... Sometimes, a little voice inside her head (sounding disturbingly similar to Ukraine's) reminded her that she was not one with her beloved brother and that she had a personality on her own. Natalia was becoming more and more like Russia and she had a terrible feeling that it wasn't the right way for her. Dealing with Poland only deepened it.

He talked and talked, when he finally became tired and fell asleep in the middle of his rant. Belarus observed him for a short moment, then got out of the bed. She dressed quickly and left the room. Belarusian language on the streets chased her and she ran to left this place as quickly as she could.

*********************

It was in July 2006 year when she finally contacted him after that few hours in the hotel in Hajnówka. Poland was surprised to hear her voice in the phone after so long but he gladly accepted the offer to meet her and invited Belarus to his house.

She showed up on his doorstep, scary and indifferent as always. Her face didn't show any emotions even when she saw what Poland was wearing (bright pink skirt with yellow top that hurt her eyes). She was really the woman with the nerves of steel.

'Have a seat, Bela. I haven't seen you for so long.' _After that time_ hanged in the air unspoken. 'Like, what brings you there? You know I'm always happy to see you, but I totally want to know what happened. Russia...'

'No, not brother.' She quickly cut in. 'It has nothing to do with him.'

Feliks stared at her expectantly. Belarus was silent for the moment then she said suddenly. 'You're preparing a TV programme for me.'

'Uh, yes. Yes, I am.' Feliks' face looked very unfriendly then. 'If I remember correctly, your boss called it "unnecessary and stupid". But you can say whatever you like, your democratic opposition asked for it and I'm not going to...'

'You have my support there.' That one simple statement left him gaping like a fish out of water. His green eyes opened wider and he stared at her in disbelief. Belarus rolled her eyes. 'My boss doesn't approve it but I... You made it for me and I am grateful.'

Silence in the room was almost deafening. Natalia sat with her hands on her knees, her back straight and proud. Feliks was too shocked to react properly. But he was Poland, so after a long moment he finally collected himself and started talking excitedly.

'Like totally awesome, Natalka! You will like it, I'll make sure myself that it's good, totally! It will start in 2007 so you have to wait for a while, but it'll totally be worth it...' Feliks talked and talked with only short breaks to catch a breath.

_It was so easy to make him excited_, thought Belarus.

And despite herself, she wondered what would make him happy.

*********************

Their meetings were very rare and infrequent. Belarus' boss had no intention to mend his relationship with Poland and she didn't mind it that much. She lived only for her brother, Russia and her only goal was to marry him. Her boss didn't like that idea but he respected her too much too actually say something. So the situation was: she and Feliks argued, Ivan ignored her and those two hated each other like they always did.

At least everyone from the outside saw this. The matter was much more complicated for them. Poland wanted to cut all his ties with Russia and make Belarus democratic country and they simply told him to shut the fuck up. Then Ivan always invited Feliks to his house, they drank vodka, argued, drank vodka, fought, drank vodka, did crazy things together, drank even more vodka and then passed out. Ukraine and her cleaned after them. And also drank. The scenario was always the same.

Because as much as Poland wanted to deny it, he couldn't – they were family and those ties bound them together stronger than their bosses' words and actions. They hated each other but couldn't live without one another.

Maybe it was because of that ties that Belarus called Poland on 18 of March 2009 and asked what was going to happen to her Belsat. It was something he made for her and she got used to it over these few years. Natalia didn't admit even before herself that she felt worry when he said _"I don't know, Bela. Maybe if your boss thought over the ZPB matter again..."_. They both knew, it was not possible.

A few days later she got a call from Poland. He shouted excitedly that his Prime Minister looked into the matter personally and he promised to help Belsat financially.

Feliks didn't say it but Natalia was not stupid and she added one thing to another – it was him who convinced his politicians to take care about it.

It was probably that moment that changed her views on him. Or maybe it was a long process that started few centuries ago when they had lived together. It was not important. All Belarus knew, was that Poland became for her someone more than just person related to her by blood with whom she slept from time to time.

He was really her brother.

*********************

Group of drunken young people passed him, making obscene gestures towards him and commenting loudly his outfit. He didn't mind them – what sane person would listen to what young punks say about fashion? Purple and yellow were totally in and that top was too cute not to buy it. It called him!

'What are you doing here?' asked cold voice behind his back. Instead of being scared, Poland turned around with the biggest smile on his face he could muster.

'Natalka! It's totally awesome to see you here.' She rolled her eyes at him and demanded the answer. 'I'm waiting for you, of course.' Poland said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I know you're here every year but I wanted to see how will you look as a punk.' He made a pause to look at her intently and then said. 'You would look better as a gothic lolita. I have those cute, high – heeled shoes, they would suit you...'

'I'm not dressing as a gothic lolita.'

'I know, that's a pity.'

Belarus looked at him as if he was stupid. Poland gave her the same look – or more accurately a parody of it and then burst out laughing.

'Ohmygod, you make so funny faces.' Those "funny faces" were the ones that caused all the other nations to go into hiding. Only Poland could find them funny.

'You're stupid.' She said and turned around to lead their way to the hotel.

'How can you say such cruel thing to your favourite brother?! You heartless woman, you!' Feliks broke into fake sobs.

'You're not my brother. I love only Russia.' She replied monotonously.

'You're like totally mean. I am your favourite brother!"

Belarus hmphed and when she was sure that he couldn't her, she smiled slightly under her nose. Favourite brother, as if!

He was someone more important than a favourite brother.

The crowd around them sang:

_niech obcej ziemi próg usunie się spod nóg  
a my będziemy trzymać się za ręce_

* * *

Notes:

**Natalka** – pet name in Polish from Natalia

**Hajnówka** – Polish town where second official language is Belarusian

**ZPB** – Związek Polaków na Białorusi, Union of Poles in Belarus

**Belsat TV** - a satellite televission channel, broadcasting in Belarusian ,Polish and Russian (at least that's what Wikipedia says)

In Belarus there are no schools that teach Belarusian. They teach kids Russian instead. It's funny when you think that kids can learn Belarusian in Poland.

And everyone think that Poland is so intolerant, pfff

**Basóvišča, Basowiszcza - **the festival of Belarusian alternative and rock music, takes place near Gródek in Poland

_niech obcej ziemi próg usunie się spod nóg  
a my będziemy trzymać się za ręce_

Translation: (by me)

_Let the foreign ground slip from the underneath of uor feets_

_And we will hold our hands_

From song 'Trzymając się za ręce' by Pidżama Porno


End file.
